


Against Her

by egelska



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Here Lies the Abyss Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelska/pseuds/egelska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's nearly finished packing her things again when the Champion hears rumors of a very important visitor to a small port in northern Ferelden. In the bureaucratic chaos after the events at Adamant Fortress, she travels out to see if they're true. Finally, in an old stone inn by the sea, Marian finds out that word of her recent actions has preceded her. Isabela has disapproved of her lover's heroism in the past, but this time, what Hawke wanted to do could have cost her her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Her

The Admiral sat in her rented inn room, leaning back in a wooden chair with her feet kicked up on top of her desk. She stretched, and the assortment of bangles on her arms jingled enough to jolt her from her drowsiness. The candle was burning low, but light emanated from her covered window out over the Fereldan port town. 

They'd been at shore for nearly a week now, waiting on a shipment of smuggled lyrium that Isabela was only half certain would arrive. Five of her men had gone to inquire after it, and the last she'd heard from them was this morning. It was truly making it hard for her to keep her perfect, stress-free complexion, she thought as she examined her smudged eyeliner in the mirror. 

Isabela pouted her lips at the mirror in admiration and wiped the slight smudging off with a fingertip. It was late enough that any effort to bring someone home would be fruitless, but reapplying her makeup was routine, and the act brought her a sense of calm. 

As she edged the pencil beneath her lash line, a knock on the door made her hand twitch toward her dagger, leaving a black streak down towards her cheek. A man's voice spoke up, almost hesitant. "Admiral? Visitor for you." 

She angrily swiped at the mistake with a handkerchief and some spit as she spoke. "Give me five minutes. I need to freshen up. Stall them, I don't care how you do it," she replied as she shoved letters into the drawers of her desk. One in particular had to be hidden. She debated burning it for a moment, but settled on tucking it into her bra, no matter how unpleasant it was to have it against her skin. The parchment pressed up against her as a constant reminder of the situation as she fixed her look. 

It had only been a few moments, but when she heard a voice reply, it startled her once again. "I don't mind, I'll wait right here," came the response, in a silken tone she could recognize out of any crowd. 

Hawke's voice was soft but firm. The Champion wouldn't be moved. Marian leaned against the stone wall and tugged her hood back downwards so that she could give Isabela's crewman a reassuring smile. He tentatively smiled in return, and opened his mouth to speak. 

He was cut off by the door slamming open. The Admiral came out like a gust from a storm, the most flustered he'd ever seen her-- and Isabela looked more excited than anything else the man could read on her face. She gave him a glance and made a shooing motion with her hand, but nothing else of her attention. It was all on the newcomer. 

Isabela didn't wait for a moment to kiss her lover. She stood up on tiptoes and slammed her hands against the wall beside Hawke to keep the gangly woman in place. When she pressed their lips together, she found that Hawke's kiss felt familiar and safe. The champion tensed in surprise, and then immediately melted into her lover's touch. Isabela smelled the same as she always had, and it brought her into reality: they were together again. The scent of leather, perfume, and alcohol mingled, and Marian Hawke took a sharp breath in before her lover pulled away. 

"Come in," Isabela ordered, grabbing Marian's hand and dragging the gangly woman inside her room. 

Hawke's laugh was a sound she hadn't heard in far too long. Isabela remembered it fondly, and for good reason; she'd always been able to elicit a true laugh from her lover, just as she did now. "You're excited to see me," Marian murmured, a smile still on her lips, but her whole body was tense with anticipation as well. 

"I'm always excited to see you, sweet thing," Isabela replied with a wink over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut and locked it. 

It was only then that the pirate could get a good look at her lover. Hawke sported a new scar on her arm, a burn mark that looked a few months old at most. It had seen a healer, but not soon enough. Not only that, but she looked tired. Varric's letter had been right, not that Isabela had doubted it for a minute. Isabela spit out her words like poison as she crossed the distance between them to press her face against Hawke's chest. "Now tell me what the hell you were thinking."

Marian wished she was surprised, but she couldn't be. She leaned down to press a little kiss to Isabela's hair, though she knew that wouldn't calm the other woman in the slightest. "Which of my wonderful decisions are you after an explanation for this time?"   
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Marian," Isabela hissed, and she almost felt bad for her tone when Hawke cringed, turning those beautiful blue eyes away from her. 

It wasn't fair, Isabela mused, that Hawke could look so worried and upset, like a kicked puppy. She had that quality about her, and it was only exacerbated by her weary, traveled appearance. She knew Marian would be hurt by her tone, but she couldn't help but express her hurt as well. She softened her voice to a murmur, interlocked her fingers behind Hawke's back, and continued. "The demon. Varric told me. As much as he knew, anyway. I suppose at least the Inquisition didn't try to sacrifice him to get away, too, eh?" 

Hawke tugged her lover towards the bed in a less insistent way than usual. She sat and pulled Isabela with her into her lap. The shorter woman glared up at her for trying to stall, and she smiled sheepishly before replying. "I wanted to hold you," she explained quietly. "That's all right, isn't it?" 

Isabela paused briefly before deciding on her answer. The long absence of touch from Marian won out over her desire to make Hawke understand how much pain her decisions had caused. "Yes. Now talk. Don't try to distract me with sex, either, because this time it won't work." 

"The Inquisition didn't try to sacrifice me in the first place, Isabela. I'm too famous for that, you know," Hawke said in an effort to bring a smile to her lover's lips. When it only half succeeded, she continued. "I... It was a snap decision. I volunteered. We couldn't leave behind the Inquisitor, of course. She's the only one who can seal the rifts. And I don't know any of the Inquisitor's company well enough to trust them to keep this demon away from us. It was me or Stroud, and one of us... One of us had to stay."   
The glare she was getting told her that this wasn't garnering her any sympathy. More importantly, it didn't serve to soothe the tension between them. Marian continued, tightening her arms around Isabela, "Look, I did think of how you'd feel. I did. I was thinking of you the whole time. Having a fear demon hounding you... It makes it hard not to think of the things you're afraid of. Not that I'm afraid of you! But it gnaws at you, Isabela, like it knows right where you're soft. It said that nothing I had ever done mattered, that you--" 

Hawke stuttered on her words, which was unusual. Isabela frowned. Her lover's voice was usually so serene when she was struggling. She'd come to rely on that calmness to rile her down when things got tough. Then the explanation went on. "It told me, in front of everyone there, the best of the Inquisition, that you were going to die. Like my family, it said. Like everyone else I've cared about. That's such a cliché thing for a fear demon to say, isn't it? But it wormed its way into my skin and I couldn't get it out of my head. That you were in danger-- you, specifically-- if the rift wasn't closed and the demons weren't culled." 

Isabela found herself reaching for Hawke's hand to close hers around it. She felt familiar calluses against her own, and Marian finished speaking. "I thought about it, as we fought, and I came to the conclusion that I would much rather have a world in which you hate me for dying than a world in which you-- and everyone-- are dead." 

"I could never hate you, don't even think that," Isabela replied as the light of the candle showed Hawke finally looking back up to meet her eyes. "Not even if you had done it." 

Hawke frowned and brushed her wild bangs out of her face in a nervous gesture before she spoke up again. "I would have. You know that, right? If it comes down to it, if it's me or the world, I'm going to choose the world." 

"You reckless, ridiculous girl," Isabela muttered, shaking her head. "You'd throw your life away to get a child their lost toy. That's why you need to have me around, to tell you to be selfish once in a while." 

That produced a real laugh from Marian, who by this point was clinging to her lover, desperate to prolong any physical contact between them. "Don't undervalue yourself, love. I like to have you around for far more than just that," Hawke laughed, before gently tilting Isabela's head upwards into a kiss. 

Isabela laughed and then returned the kiss, not so gently anymore. She broke it after a moment and murmured, her voice heavier than it had been when the discussion was serious, "Are you flirting with me to win my favor again, sweet thing? You know me so well." 

"I'd like to think that's true," Marian replied, then let out a breath as Isabela pushed her back into the sheets. 

"Then elaborate for me, lover. You like to have me around for what, exactly? This?" 

As soon as she'd finished speaking, Isabela adjusted herself so that her knees straddled Hawke's waist, then leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. Hawke glanced up with a grin and a fiery red on her cheeks, allowing Isabela to initiate. She wasn't disappointed when her lover leaned down to press her lips to Hawke's neck, then bit down hard enough to leave a mark. 

Marian squealed, and the sound drew up butterflies in Isabela's stomach. Then the woman curled one of her hands in Isabela's hair, and the other reached down to the small of her back. "Yes-- yes, that, and many other things, too," whined the mage in a tone she knew her lover liked. 

Isabela's stomach flopped over again, and she had to smile against Marian's skin. She'd forgotten how odd it was to have those little anxious reminders during an act that normally had nothing to do with love. After all, her love for Hawke was not the rule, but the exception to it. The butterflies didn't stop her, though, as she moved down to Hawke's collarbone and planted another bite on the soft skin there. She felt Marian's hands rushing to untie her top, and chuckled. "Impatient, aren't you?" 

Marian responded by shrugging her shoulders a little and then reaching one hand around to slap Isabela's ass, hard. "You're impatient too. You missed me, and this," she replied amiably, her voice confident that she was correct. 

It was true, and Isabela knew it. "I'm never impatient. Tonight I'm feeling very patient, actually," she jibed as she slipped her shirt off. 

The letter poked out from her bra, and Hawke raised an eyebrow. Isabela grabbed it hastily and tossed it onto the desk. "It was just an update on your... adventures," she replied. "You must have known Varric would inform me." 

Hawke made a soft "mm," then sat up just enough to tug her cloak over her head and toss it away. The candle flickered, but neither of them wanted to move to light another one. Hawke gently pushed Isabela towards the pillows and off her midsection. Her lover looked slighted, and concerned, until she saw that Marian was lifting her robe over her head and letting that fall to the ground as well. She didn't even allow Isabela to remove her skivvies, which was a shame. Isabela had always enjoyed taking off a bra, but she wasn't one to refuse a show. In fact, Isabela was fumbling with slipping her boots off. 

When all was done, Hawke took in a slight breath and looked back over at the bed. Isabela lay comfortably, face tilted slightly and wearing an expression of admiration. This soft countenance was reserved especially for her, and Hawke knew it. She looked up and noted that Isabela still wore her bandanna, which was odd. Before she could ask why, the Admiral stood as well and strode to close the distance between them. It felt right to have them pressed up against one another, skin on skin, with nothing to keep them apart. 

Marian reached out to wrap her arms around her lover, but Isabela's hand grasped hers when she'd only made it halfway there. With her other hand, she yanked the bandanna out of her hair, letting her dark curls fall forward. Hawke had always loved her with her hair down, but she was jerked out of her admiration when Isabela grabbed her other hand and lifted them above her head. The purpose of the bandanna was now quite clear, and Marian gave Isabela a grin as her hands were tied. She leaned forward and gave her lover a kiss as she stepped backwards towards the bed, trusting Isabela to help her down. "You know what I like. How's your patience, eh? Still holding up?" 

Isabela couldn't lie. The act of lifting her naked lover down into bed, hands tied, made it quite a bit harder to find any patience within herself. As Hawke's head hit the pillows, Isabela knelt down and made space for herself between the other woman's legs. "No. There's no need for patience anymore," she said as their eyes met. 

Isabela had always had a quick tongue, but that compliment was no longer about just wit. She pressed herself against Hawke's clit and licked circles in a painfully slow motion that had her lover squirming. Hawke thrusted her hips upward in a futile attempt to get her to speed up her ministrations. "Tonight, Marian, you're all mine." 

Hawke couldn't help herself. She let out a shuddered exhale and lifted her head to be able to see Isabela better. Often they'd struggle for power in the bedroom, but it always ended with one or the other of them as the ruling party. In Kirkwall, they had it down to a system. If Hawke had too much on her shoulders as the Champion, she'd communicate it-- and Isabela would make her forget for the night that she was anyone besides Marian. And if Isabela needed the same, her lover would take her place and be the one giving it. Tonight, she knew that it wasn't quite that simple. It was about Isabela's simple need to feel wanted, like Hawke was hers above all else. That was something Hawke was more than happy to provide. 

Isabela lifted her gaze from her work, across Hawke's shuddering stomach to her entirely pink face. Hawke smiled down at her, and she must have slowed a little in watching, because then the woman whined breathlessly, "Please don't stop." 

Isabela had to contain a grin. That response was always ideal. "Of course. How can I ignore you when you're so polite?" 

She balanced herself with one hand, and pushed Hawke's legs a little further apart so that her other arm had room to move. She pressed two fingers up against Hawke's labia and spread her open, pressing gently. This was met with a full on buck of the hips, pressing Isabela's fingers as close to inside as Hawke could get them. "Not yet. Beg for me, Champion," the Admiral ordered with a smug grin on her face. 

She'd completely stopped her little licks at Hawke's clit, and that was more of a struggle than anything else. But Hawke was never a quiet lover, especially when Isabela tossed in that title. To her credit, she didn't simply grind up against Isabela's hand, but obliged her request. Her voice was as smooth and soft as usual, but breathless and shaky. "Please. Please. Isabela, please. Maker, just fuck me. Please, any way you want me--" 

Isabela cut her off by sliding her fingers inside, curling them enough to rub roughly at the spot she knew was most sensitive. Hawke's hips shook as she let out a loud moan of Isabela's name. Isabela momentarily wondered how long it had been since the last time they'd done this, but gave up thinking at all in favor of tweaking her lover's clit between her lips. That caused Hawke to squirm against her binds, likely trying to grab onto something, but she certainly wasn't displeased. 

The thrusting slowed to a stop, which made Hawke whine, but it wasn't for long. Isabela crept up onto her knees and turned, carefully positioning herself so that she could rest on top of her lover without worry. It was one of the benefits of being the shorter one. She'd always liked any position that got them both off, and this was definitely one of the better options. It didn't allow for spanking, which was a shame, but they would make do. Hawke knew exactly what the plan was now and leaned up to meet her lover, pressing a kiss as well as she could to Isabela's clit. 

"Marian, I need you-- shit, yes, just like that," hissed Isabela, arching her back as Hawke pressed her tongue inside her lover. 

Isabela finally rested some of her weight on Hawke, and with that she returned to pleasuring the woman beneath her. She used one hand to rub repetitive motions against Hawke's clit, and the other returned to curling and uncurling her fingers inside her. She knew what Hawke liked, and where she liked it. Nothing had changed since the last time they'd had one another like this. That realization was a relief. 

Hawke's breathing was frantic now, and Isabela could feel every hot, shuddering exhale. She straightened out her fingers and gently slipped in a third, and Hawke let out a moan against her skin. With no more curling, she spent most of her attention on the clit while she thrust into Hawke at a frenetic pace. The tall woman's legs were shaking, and her licks weren't quite as precise. But Isabela didn't mind one bit. The sight of Hawke under her, tied and now mewling for release, was something she knew she craved. In between breaths and licks, Hawke was gasping her name, "Isabela-- Isabela-- I'm--" 

"Don't come yet. Wait until I give you permission," replied Isabela firmly, knowing exactly how her authoritative tone would affect her lover. 

Hawke's toes curled and she bucked her hips against Isabela's thrusts, trying to match her pace. It was a long, labored few seconds before she heard Marian's voice squeal from underneath her, "Please!" 

Isabela curled her fingers against Hawke's g-spot again and rubbed in a tight circle, matching her motions on the clit. With that, she moaned out, "Come for me!" 

The resulting sound did more for Isabela than anything else. Marian simply moaned Isabela's name as her legs shook and she tensed up again and again around her lover's fingers. Hawke couldn't keep up her licking, and Isabela felt her straining against her ties. Her breathing was ragged, and it took time for her legs to stop shaking. Isabela was watching closely, to see when the thrusts should stop. It was over as fast as it had came, and Isabela could faintly hear Hawke mumble wearily, "Your turn!" 

Isabela laughed, a soft sound born of affection, and slowly lifted herself off Hawke's lips. "I want to see you," she explained as she turned around and lowered herself again so she was pressed up against Hawke's eager tongue. 

Isabela shuddered at the sight. Hawke's eyes were half-lidded, her hands struggling to gain some traction in the sheets while tied together, and yet her tongue was quick as ever even though Isabela knew how tired she always was after an orgasm. It didn't take long for Isabela to start breathing hard herself, and she began to rub her own clit quickly to speed everything up. 

Hawke looked up and met her eyes suddenly, and a slight smile grew on her face as she worked. Isabela always liked her to be rough with her tongue, and tonight was no exception. Her lover's free hand worked itself into her short hair, pulling her closer.   
"Maker, Hawke," she breathed out, tossing her head back in pleasure. "Just like that. Just-- keep doing that." 

Marian could only oblige, and with her eyes locked on Isabela's, she watched as her lover's breathing sped up and became erratic. She knew her ministrations were working, and it wouldn't be long now. Sure enough, Isabela's hand clenched in her hair and she tugged her closer, then let out a low, loud moan. "Hawke, fuck, I'm going to," she began, and then the tongue inside her curled and pressed against her g-spot, and her sentence was done. 

Isabela's whole body shook as she came, and Hawke had to keep herself from grinning. The expression on the Admiral's face was blissful, and she loved it more than anything. Exhausted, Hawke let her head fall back against the pillows. 

It was a slow motion, but Isabela slowly climbed off of Hawke and curled up next to her. With one hand, she sleepily untied Hawke's binds. "I missed you so much, sweet thing," she murmured against Hawke's freckled skin. 

Hawke smiled and pressed her face into Isabela's dark curls, breathing in and out at a slow, content pace. "I love you. I missed you, too." 

One arm wrapped around Isabela's torso and pulled her close, pressing her face into Hawke's neck. With the other, Hawke gestured at the candle, too lazy to get up and put it out manually. The flame puffed and died by magic, and she flopped her hand back down against the bed. The two of them were simply basking in one another's presence, as they so often did. Hawke had thought her lover had fallen asleep without cleaning off, but she was surprised when she heard Isabela's voice, soft as anything. "I love you, too, Marian. Very much." 

With that, she knew Isabela had fallen asleep completely. Her breathing slowly evened out, and as Hawke dozed off as well, she wondered hopefully if this time, she could stay by Isabela's side for good.


End file.
